Contract: Two Of A Kind
by jewel333
Summary: I have always wanted revenge. I have a tainted soul and they are a hungry demons. We were made for each other. Please R&R! Full summary inside! Ciel/OC & Sebastian/OC


Summary: I was born with the 5 strange powers and I was raised on a isolated island full of different types of animals. The animals raised me but ever since those of my kind came and took them away from me, I have always wanted revenge. I have a tainted soul and they is a hungry demons. We were made for each other.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or the song in any way, shape or form!

Chapter 1:

My name is Hunter "Ryoku" Rose and I'm a 17 year old woman. I have been raised by the animals on Spirit Island. They tought me everything; from there call and talk to their history and culture. Each animal has different one of these things. every animal treated me with respect for I was a friend and a family member to all. But that was seven years ago. Now that every animal is dead on that island I want revenge.

I'm in a research facility where they do experiments on young girls. I have survived the longest out of all the experiments and let me tell you something, the pain is _unbearable._ I'm actually ready to give up on life and join my animal family. Right now I'm in my cell for the time being and eating the slop they called food. I had a callor that is chained to the wall of my cell. I have a stack of hay for a bed and a barred window which the full moons moonlight is streamming through. I sigh and put the so called 'food' down. I stand up from the hay bed and walk over to the window. I look up at moon and I sing in a low almost demonic sounding voice but in a crows language.

_She hears a moan at the top of the stairs,_

_But don't move a thread,_

_Just minds her business._

_"I swear these walls have been talking to me," she says,_

_"Cause all I hear are the devils wishes."_

_She feels his breath down her skin and bones._

_Cryin' out in pain,_

_But no one knows how to find you,_

_You're lost in darkness._

_Cryin' out in vain,_

_But no one knows how to reach you,_

_You're lost in darkness._

I take a breath and I notice a crow sitting on a tree branch on the tree right outside of the window. I continue to sing for the crow who in return stares at her in awe.

_By her hair,_

_He drags her in the street._

_He's free of others eyes,_

_There are no glances._

_She cries for help,_

_With a gun to her cheek,_

_But no one comes,_

_Nobody listens._

_Her blood runs red all through the street._

_Cryin' out in pain,_

_But no one known how to find you,_

_You're lost in darkness._

_Cryin' out in vain,_

_But no one knows how to reach you,_

_You're lost in darkness,_

_You're lost in darkness again._

I take another breath for the next verse. I notice that there are 2 crows now both looking at me with awe in there beady eyes. I continue to sing.

_I can't find my inspiration,_

_I can't find my inspiration,_

_I can't find my inspiration,_

_I can't find my inspiration._

_Cryin' out in pain,_

_But no one knows how to find you,_

_You're lost in darkness._

_Cryin' out in vain,_

_But no one knows how to reach you,_

_You're lost in darkness._

I take another breath for the final verse. I smile sadly at the crows and continue sing.

_Cryin' out again,_

_No one knows how to find you,_

_You're lost in darkness._

_Cryin out in vain,_

_No one knows how to reach you,_

_You're lost in darkness._

_You're lost in darkness again._

I hold it and then let it go. I sigh as the crows practically screamed bravo. I took notice how they have british accents.

"Thank you! Both of you have been wonderful! But that song is what I am for I AM lost in darkness. If only I can get my revenge." i said sadly and sigh.

The crows stared at me as walked to my hay bed and went to sleep. I woke up to a shake of my shoulder. My eyes yellow snake-like eyes snapped open and I flinched thinking it is a gaurd. When I didn't feel any pain I slowly open an eye to see a 15 year old looking boy staring at me. He backs up giving me room to sit up. I looked at him good and hard he has bright blue eyes and dark navy blue hair. He has on a bulter suit and is wearing an eye patch. I then noticed his companion. He has short black hair, red eyes and is wearing a butlers suit, too. Though it's mostly black.

"Who are you?" Was the first question that came to my mouth.


End file.
